Canción del hielo
by DANIELA123
Summary: ¿Quien mejor para cantar una canción de los cosechadores del hielo, que un cosechador de hielo? , Anna y Elsa piden a Kristoff cantar. amistad mas que todo, un poco Kristanna.. pase y disfrute.


**Mi primer Fic de Frozen, Espero les guste.**

Frozen no me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre la creación de Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee.

Han pasado dos meses desde el gran deshielo, El reino de Arendelle ha disfrutado tanto los días de verano, como aquellos días en que la reina Elsa anuncia que el palacio real será convertido en una pista de patinaje.

Todo marcha a la perfección, Anna y Elsa manejan la mejor relación de hermanas que nunca tuvierón; gracias a su nuevo título como Proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle, Kristoff y Sven les va mejor que nunca con el comercio de hielo, en cuanto a Olaf; bueno él sigue siendo Olaf, disfruta del verano y de la compañía de las personas del reino como cualquier muñeco de nieve.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ahora

-Vamos Kristoff, Elsa nos está esperando, se va a enfriar la comida – Anna cantó alegremente mientras, halaba del brazo de su novio.

-Ya voy, ya voy, espera le doy algunas zanahorias a Sven – dice el rubio, mientras le saca el arnés a Sven, hace unos cuantos minutos que habían acabado de regresar de la cosecha de Hielo.

-Alguien se puede encargar de eso, vamos

-Está bien, ya voy – Kristoff guarda el arnés y pasa su mano por el hocico del amigable reno – Después nos vemos amigo.

Anna sale corriendo con dirección al corredor mientras hala a kristoff por el brazo, cuando llegan ven que la reina Elsa ya está sentada esperándolos.

-hola Elsa, perdón por tardar, espero no se enfriara la comida, tengo mucha hambre, pero Kristoff estaba en los establos con Sven, y le dije que nos estarías esperando asi que . .. . . – Anna hablaba demasiado rápido y tantas cosas a la vez que su hermana mayor no pudo contener una risita, después miro a Kristoff que también sonreía al comportamiento de Anna.

-Muy bien, ya entendí, igualmente no han servido todavía la cena – Elsa le indico a su herma y a Kristoff que se sentaran, mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida.

-así que ¿Cómo te fue hoy con el hielo? – pregunto la reina mirando a Kristoff.

\- Estuvo bien, hay algunos nuevos cosechadores, por lo tanto se meten en muchos problemas, hay que tener un ojo sobre ellos todo el tiempo, mientras aprenden más sobre cómo funciona el trabajo con el Hielo.

\- oh, pero no hubieron complicaciones, ¿verdad? – vuelve a preguntar Elsa.

\- no claro que no, todo fue muy bien hoy – dice Kristoff mientras vuelve la mirada a Anna, que esta pensativa a su lado, Elsa también se da cuenta.

-mmm, Anna ¿estás bien? – pregunta Kristoff moviéndola suavemente.

-¿Qué? oh sí, claro – Anna vuelve su mirada a Elsa y después a Kristoff, mientras sonríe – solo estaba pensando en el trabajo con hielo.

-¿ah sí? , y ¿en que estabas pensando exactamente? – Elsa sonríe a su hermana, mientras hace girar en el aire un copo de nieve.

\- oh, me acorde que papá me conto una vez, sobre como trabajaban el hielo, y me cantó una antigua canción de cosechadores del hielo, era hermosa. ¿todavía utilizan canciones mientras recogen el hielo, Kristoff?

Kristoff se queda pensando un rato y después asiente con la cabeza.

-oh enserio, yo no sabía eso – comenta Elsa – me gustaría escuchar alguna vez, alguna de sus canciones.

Y como si eso fuera una señal, Anna se coloca de pie y sale corriendo de la habitación.

-TENGO UNA IDEA – y se pierde por los corredores del castillo.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué crees que este tramando? – pregunta Kristoff , ya después de un rato

\- conociendo a Anna, no sé, puede salir con cualquier cosa.

-AQUÍ ESTA – Anna entra corriendo en la habitación con el Laúd que le regalo a Kristoff, junto con el trineo.

Anna llega a la mesa, junto a Kristoff y le entrega el instrumento; Kristoff la mira sin entender nada, Elsa sonríe a su hermana entendiendo sus intenciones.

-pensé que, ¿Quién mejor para cantar una canción de cosechadores de hielo, que un cosechador de hielo? – Anna sonríe a Kristoff.

-pero Anna, no sé si yo ….. mmm no soy muy bueno cantando.

-PSSSTT, Claro que sí, te escuche una vez, y eres fantástico, tienes una hermosa voz y sabes tocar esta cosa rara – responde Anna señalando el Laúd – Vamos Kristoff, solo una canción, por mi…

Anna coloca su mejor cara de chantaje.

-Creo que no te dejara en paz hasta que lo hagas – dice Elsa al otro lado de la mesa – Además, yo también quiero escuchar una buena canción del hielo.

Kristoff suspira sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria

-Está bien, lo hare – Anna pega pequeños saltitos antes de sentarse al lado de su novio, y Elsa se acerca más a ellos. Kristoff afina un poco el instrumento y empieza a rasgar las cuerdas, mientras canta una antigua canción de los cosechadores que habla sobre "la unión y un buen equipo".

Kristoff termina con las últimas notas, mientras las dos hermanas empiezan a aplaudir, y Anna le da un suave beso en los labios a Kristoff.

-Wow, eso fue, hermoso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar y a tocar el laúd? – pregunta la reina, mientras da a relucir una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, mis padres me enseñaron a tocar y a cantar; mi padre tenía un viejo Laúd y yo era muy curioso con el, así que le pareció buena idea enseñarme y mi madre bueno, ella me cantaba todas las noches, así que en poco tiempo termine cantando canciones de cuna con ella. – Kristoff rasgaba algunas cuerdas del laúd, mientras las hermanas colocaban atención – después cuando ellos fallecieron, los cosechadores de nieve cuidaron de mí y de Sven , con ellos aprendí las canciones del trabajo.

-oh, lo siento no debí preguntar – dice Elsa un poco avergonzada

\- no, no me importa en absoluto, mi madre decía que una canción siempre es como una cura al corazón.

-tenía razón – dice una sonriente Anna mientras une su mano con la de él. – La canción fue hermosa, gracias Kristoff.

Kristoff dejo el laúd en el suelo, mientras algunos sirvientes entraban afanados por la puerta con la comida.

-perdone la tardanza, reina Elsa, pero tuvimos un problema en la cocina

\- no hay problema – responde Elsa a la sierva, y después todos ellos se retiran – creo que las canciones no quitan el hambre.

Y así todos ellos disfrutan de la comida.

FIN

**Hola. gracias por leer :)**

**Comentarios, Sugerencias, aportes todos son bienvenidos. **


End file.
